Little Rei Riding Hood
by Fire Child
Summary: Is um...........a interesting little fic based on a fairy tale.


Little Rei Riding Hood  
By FireChild  
Rating : G  
  
  
Hello and welcome to my fan fic. Let's start off with the usual disclaimer  
and say that Sailor Moon isn't mine and all that stuff. I will just say this  
about this story. It is very special. It what you get for being a college student  
with an overactive imagination who has had no sleep, plenty of caffeine and a   
lot of stress. And if you are a Usagi and Mamoru fan, approach with caution.   
You may not like. But it's funny, so read it anyway. Oh well, on to the fan fic.  
  
  
Once upon a time.....in the middle of a thick forest of a big city stood a small Shinto shrine,  
The home of a pretty little girl known to everyone as Little Rei Riding Hood. One day, Makoto waved goodbye   
to the girl at the front door of her apartment saying, "Take this hot soup & tea back to your grandfather. But be  
careful. Go straight through downtown and don't stop. That way no harm will come to you." Little Rei Riding Hood  
hugged her friend and started to run off. "Don't worry. I'll go straight through."  
  
Full of good intentions, the girl made her way through, but soon she was to forget her friend's wise words.   
She was walking along and saw a fruit market and decided to buy some for Mako-chan to make another one of her famous   
strawberry cakes. Picking out only the biggest ones, she remembered her promise and hurried back on the way. As the town  
got thicker, Rei Riding Hood started to hum and walked on. All of the sudden a cute guy just her age comes out of a  
Manga shop. "I'll help you carry those!" as she strayed off the path. Then she sees some casablancas in a flower  
shop across the street as the boy gets away. "Oh how beautiful," she cries and goes in thinking how wonderful   
they would spruce up the temple.   
  
In the meantime, two wicked blue eyes were spying on her from across the street behind a lamp post. A   
strange rustling could be heard by Rei Riding Hood as she came out of the store. It made her heart jump. Now quite  
afraid, she said to herself. "I must get out of here!"  
  
At last, she reached the main street. She sighed a breath of relief until she heard a gruff, but high-pitched  
voice. "Where are you going my pretty girl, all alone in the big city?" "I'm taking my grandfather some soup and   
tea," squeaked out the girl, wondering who was the voice. When she heard this (for it was the big bad bunny herself)   
she politely asked, "Is your Grandfather all by himself and sick too?" "Yes, at the moment," said Little Rei Riding   
Hood. "Hmmm.....interesting. Well, I must be going now. Perhaps we'll meet again someday. Little Rei Riding   
Hood stood there bewildered for a minute while the Bunny snuck into the shadows. "I'll clobber the grandfather  
First and lie and wait for that precious grandaughter," said the odangoed rabbit.   
  
She took the short cut to the shrine at went inside. Knock knock, the rabbit knocked on the door of the   
Grandfather's room. "Who's there?," asked Grandfather. "It's me, little Rei Riding Hood. I've brought some soup   
and hot tea from Makoto to help make you feel better," replied the rabbit, trying her hardest to sound like little Rei   
Riding Hood and not her gruff, high-pitched voice. "Lift the latch and come on in," said Grandfather. Unaware of   
anything amiss until he saw the horrible shadow on the wall. "Not the bunny!," he cried. In one trip, the rabbit fell   
across the room and knocked the old man into the darkness of the closet.   
  
Soon after, little Rei Riding Hood came and tapped on the door. "Grandfather, may I come in?," By now,  
the rabbit and slipped on one of the temple robes and had slipped into the bed. Trying to imitate Grandfather's voice,  
She replied, "Open the latch and come in." "What a high-pitched voice you have Grandfather," said the girl in   
surprise. "The better to greet you with," said the Bunny. "Goodness, what big eyes you have Grandfather,"   
said Rei Riding Hood. "The better to act in an anime with," said the Rabbit. Rei Riding Hood stepped closer  
to the bed. "Why what tiny hands you have Grandfather," said the girl. "The better to fight evil with, said the   
Bunny. Rei Riding Hood stepped up next to bed. "What a big mouth you have Grandfather," said Rei Riding   
Hood. "The better to get you with!," growled the Bunny, jumping out of the bed and cornering the raven-haired  
beauty. Recognizing the familiar sailor fuku, Little Rei Riding Hood screamed.........  
  
In the meantime, a hunter dressed in a Tuxedo emerged from the crowded street. He had spent a lot of time  
looking for the menacing bunny that had been terrorizing the city, but had lost its tracks. Thirsty after a long day  
of searching, he decided to stop at the friendly looking shrine to ask for some water. He heard a scream and ran   
up to the window and saw the rabbit herself, cornering what looked like a raven-haired priestess. He mumbled to  
himself. "The Bunny. I won't let it get away this time."  
  
Without making a noise, the hunter quickly took out a rose and gently opened the window. He pointed it   
straight at the rabbit's head and within a second the rabbit was unconscious. "Got you at last," cried the tuxedo'd  
hunter with joy. "You will never again frighten young priestess maidens. Or I, Tuxedo Kamen-hunter will  
punish you!" He opened the door of the closet and out popped Grandfather, safe and sound. "You arrived just in  
time," mumbled the old man. "I was about to get claustrophobic."  
  
Little Rei Riding Hood hugged Tuxedo Kamen-hunter and looked over to where the Bunny lay.   
"Now what are we going to do with her?" "I have an idea," said Grandfather, "but it's not going to be pretty...."  
  
A little while later, the tuxedo'd hunter came to live at the shrine because he had become fascinated  
with the raven-haired vixen. The blond-odangoed rabbit was locked away in a cage in a zoo in Toyko for all to  
see. The Odangoed Rabbit now lives happily in her cage, planning her revenge on Little Rei Riding Hood.  
  
The End  
  
Well, what did you think? I told you it was very special. I would like to thank my best friend at college   
Susan, who helped get this thing done. :o) But personally I want to thank Rhapsody for being the   
inspiration for this. Thanks for being there as a friend and a punching bag. :o) I want you all to know   
that this is a fun fic and is not my view that Rei should end up with Mamoru.   
Send all the good stuff to waywardangel99@hotmail.com . Thanks for reading my fan fic. ^.^  
  
  
Ja ne! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
